Zelda Fan Realm:About
This is the about page for the Zelda Fan Realm Wiki. The Zelda Fan Realm Wiki is a collaborative fan fiction wiki based on the video game series The Legend of Zelda. Zelda fans from the world over can collaborate to create a diverse universe that may even one day surpass that of the original! This wiki currently has articles since 20th February 2013. Welcome! Firstly, a warm welcome to all new users here. Good on you for clicking that hyperlink on the home page as it is recommended that you read this page before doing anything on this wiki. What is this wiki about? Our wiki's events are based in the Legend of Zelda universe. All users can contribute to this wiki to make it more diverse. Our focus is to write great stories based on the Zelda games: New adventures for Link, that might not necessarily be part of the actual storyline. What can users do? The users' primary focus would be to write stories based on the Legend of Zelda series. If necessary, users may also create new races, characters and locations, and write informational articles about them. It is preferable and recommended that you share your ideas for new material on a forum. To create one, go to Forum:New Ideas. Apprenticeship system and user statuses As a new user joins, the admins will request him or her to write a passage/description based on one of Link's adventures; the admins will vote on which part of what game the user will write about. If one of the admins approve, the new user will be placed under the guidance of one of the admins. The admin will become the mentor of the user. The admin will teach the new user on the art of the written word. The new user will learn, and write in tandem with the mentor. The new user, when the mentor sees him or her fit, will graduate. The user now has a license, and is permitted to write about anything (just not stuff that is unrelated to Zelda, please) without creating a "New Idea" forum page. After receiving a license (which will be stated as one of your achievements), the user can go on to become a major author, where he or she will be able to write on the major stories with the admins. Next in the hierarchy are the admins. The admins hold some of the power on the wiki, and can become mentors to new users. When the user we have stated before becomes worthy, the admins will promote the user and he or she will become an admin as well. However, if the admins abuse their powers, he or she may be demoted. The top users of the wiki are the bureaucrats, who cannot be demoted. So, only the most trusted of admins may become bureaucrats. Bureaucrats are the most powerful users and can appoint admins and other bureaucrats. The current admins and bureaucrats are: User:WikiBuilder1147 - co-founder, bureaucrat and administrator User:Majoras revenge!!! - co-founder, bureaucrat and administrator User:Goku259 - bureaucrat and administrator